Creep aka the return of Mysterion
by writerbear
Summary: Kenny returns to south park after a couple of years. Kyle has moved. Stan hates Kenny as does most of the town. Butters is Butters. Cartman is Still friends with Stan. while Kenny makes new friends with a goth. Craig is Trying his best to help out as well. Meanwhile Mysterion is trying to figure out the Mystery of the fight that ended the friendship and trying to save Kenny as well


i haven't written in awhile but i had an idea which grew into this. i would like your honesty opinion on it. i own nothing if i did who knows.

Chapter 1

I love my hometown, it is a quirky place, sure there were strange things that happen. A UFO crashing among things that include Giant Guinea pigs. I pick up my bag and walk to the cop shop, i have been back in my hometown for less then a day, there was a thing that happened which explains why i have to go to the cop shop.

During 5th and before that i was friends with three great people, the first of my friends was a jock named Stan march he was good at football a bit of an asshole but then again who isn't he has a geologist father a mother who works at the plastic surgeon's place i know a small town with a plastic surgeon not back for a small place. He has a sister named Shelly knowing her she is in college now.

My second friend is one of the nicest people you can imagine he is a blond like me and used to be picked on a bit but he has the biggest heart in the world even though i would never say it to his face sober. His name is Butters Stotch it's a unique name i know. He would send me boxes of puzzles when i was away didn't visit though i didn't blame him the place i did stay at wasn't really welcoming.

The last friend, i had was Kyle Broflovski he was smart and has the brains to get far in life as does his brother Ike..he has red hair and his mother is from jersey but can also be opinionated/ his father is a lawyer i don't remember what law he practices but it is important. He's isn't in town anymore i used to think it was my fault, some people still do and hate me for it.

I had just got my books for my first class in high school when i heard him "Hey, McCormick." i Turned just to see Stan the first friend i mention and his fist hitting me square in the nose. It hurt a lot and soon i was on the ground being kicked. I can take a punch or two it's one of the fact of growing up in my house but i will get back to that. I was being kicked and someone was filming me i looked over and saw the person the reason why i am being kicked.

It started 2 years ago. I was at a low point in my life. During that time i would do dares for money and on the odd occasion die, but that will be explained later. My parents were making meth and long story short some of that meth got into Ike and Kyle's hands and the cops were called in an anonymous caller. Kyle's parents had enough and sold their house and moved to Denver.. as the moving Van pulled away Cartman the kid who is currently filming my beating, smiled.

Cartman was a friend until Kyle moved away, that was my breaking point. Stan stopped talking to me figured that i must have given him the meth. Cartman got onto Stan's good side by saying only poor people make meth obviously he hasn't seen breaking bad. Somehow those to have become closer, a kick to my guy broke my train of thought as i groaned and slowly sat up i can see people or blurry things pull him off of me.

"you're an idiot marsh," i hear one of the blurs who i think is Clyde "he isn't worth the risk of you getting kicked off the team." Stan nods as he walks away Clyde helps me to my feet "Stay away from him." he tells me "i didn't go near him he just jumped me at my locker." i said which caused him to shrug unsympathetically "find a different locker then poor boy." i stood there looking at him wanting to punch him in the face and Cartman because chances are he made the nick name up.

I sighed as i stepped outside near the back of the school i needed a break. I Reached into my coat for my smokes finding them but not my lighter. "you have to be kidding me" i muttered as i heard the sound of a lighter i looked at the hand the lighter was connected to it was Pete Something we never hanged out much in 4th grade or 5th. He was a goth i think he still is/ i looked over at him same red hair dye. Different black clothes and similar Purple Shoes. "you're wasting my butane here." said Pete as i lit my smoke.

"i heard you got into a fight with that conformist Marsh." Pete said to me as he looked over at my clothes " blood doesn't really go well with orange." "well it's the cheapest thing i can buy." he nodded as he took puff of his own. "been to your old place yet?" Pete asked me as i shook my head no "a bunch of people gutted it looking for your parents Drug money." i laughed as i took another puff " how do you know that it's gutted?" Pete said nothing. "it's OK if you stay there or throw parties there it wasn't really a home." again Pete said nothing but i thought i heard him say thanks.

"how are your friends?" i asked him trying my best to make small talk "they are alright Micheal is in Denver finkle is in middle school while me an Henrietta go here. Though they are not much into goth as they used to be." i listen to him talk about Poe and some other stuff as i pulled out a piece of paper from my jacket "i should be in history right now." i muttered as i look at the rest of the classes "i might go to home ec though might be fun to learn how to sew and cook." Suddenly an alarm went off and i excused myself.

I picked my cheap phone out of my bag and began to dial the number that i was given. "why are you not in class?" said the voice on the other end that belonged to my PO. "it's my first day and i got beat up. And i needed a smoke." i Replied which caused a moment or two of silence "i am sorry you got beat up. But you need to attend class i don't want you to end back.." "I DON'T WANT IT EITHER." I yelled into the phone i am trying my best to keep my cool "look i will phone the principal, you take the rest of the day off." "you'll do that. Thanks" the phone call ended soon and i made my way to my foster home.

The tuckers are nice people, Craig can be a bit of a jerk at times but i think that has to do with Peru but that's a different story. He has a boyfriend named Tweak. Who believed that there were such things as underpants gnomes among other things. He also used to be a bit of a jittery kid. He still get's like that after too much tea according to Mr tucker.

"I'm home, " i announce as i enter the house taking off my shoes so i don't track mud into the place. "why aren't you at school?" asked Mrs/ Tucker from the kitchen i stood there in a bit of shock no one asked me that, well no adult did "um. I had a bad day and i needed to take a break." i said which caused Mrs. Tucker to walk in the room "come into the kitchen i will get you cleaned up." i nodded as i made my way to the kitchen.

During my patching up Mrs. Tucker talked about how Craig would sometimes get into fights because there were some people who had a problem with his sexuality it shocked me mainly because it was stupid to beat up a guy because he liked dudes, hell i like chicks and dudes but that's not the time of the story to get into that.

"there." that should help, i want you to throw that into the washer while, then do your homework," i nodded as i grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs. An hour later my homework was done except my home ec stuff i needed to go to the fabric store and pick up stuff for it. I opened up my email and i began to write.

 _Hey, Karen._

 _How are you? I know i haven't wrote in a while but i worry about you. How are things with your family in California? The Tuckers are nice people. I wish i was nicer to Craig when i was younger. But i can't change things. If i could i would. Send me pics of you and you're friends. Did you get the gift i sent you? I am sorry i am far away but i will do my best stay in touch._

 _Your brother Kenny._

I hit send and laid on my bed.. closing my eyes. I must have dozed off because i heard a knock at the door and Tweek was Standing there "it's dinner time Craig wanted me to come and get you/ i nodded hopefully tomorrow will be better day.


End file.
